Happier
by ShazDogg
Summary: TWO SHOT- Marinette has hit her lowest point, clearly feeling the pain & hurt from the loss from the people around her. Chat still feels torn if he has made the right decisions & tries to have one last go, seeing where his feelings really lie. It will take a push from the people closes to them to see that maybe they have both been looking in the wrong places to find that happiness.
1. Happier - Part 1

~ Happier by Bastille ft Marshmellow ~

* * *

'I want you to be happier'

* * *

Another ding had filled the silent air, giving Marinette an alert of another message that had come through on her phone.

It would have been the umpteen time one of her friends had messaged her; either Alya or Nino, asking if she was okay.

To tell you the truth, she wasn't okay, hadn't been for almost a week now.

It was Friday, dawn had broken out. The only proof the day had started was the little ray of light shining through Marinette's window.

Knowing that sleep hadn't done her any good again, she didn't budge, not even tempted to get ready for another day at school.

Because he would be there, the whole school would be there.

Even though they didn't know of Marinette's mistake they did know of Ladybug's and she wasn't going to take that head on.

She also wasn't about to face that heartbreak in knowing the one she loved so dearly was in another's arm, that he didn't share that same love in return.

Marinette liked Kagami, she really did but that didn't stop her heart from tearing into two broken pieces.

Another ding had sounded and this time it was an alert from the Ladyblog. It was the only thing that got the sad girl to move from her spot; lazily turning in her bed and grabbing the device off the charger.

Another damage control post, nothing serious to make Marinette really move.

She knew Alya was copping it left, right and centre from all her fans, now that her identity was exposed for the world to see.

If those fans only knew the real reason she picked her best friend to be Rena Rouge, then they wouldn't judge the reporter so harshly.

The bluenette put down her device and curled back into her little safe ball, hoping it would hide her from the world, that her pain would stay within.

Because she didn't cry.

The unshed tears hiding behind her eyelids and the pain of her heart sitting in the pit of her throat, just waiting to scream out.

No, that all stayed inside.

Because she was now the Guardian, the leader of all the miraculouses and she couldn't afford to let her emotions win when the world rested on her shoulders.

Heavy eyelids finally looked at the pink wall, a glimpse of blonde hair and green eyes caught her blue orbs each photo she gazed at.

They needed to go, all of them.

The pin was pulled out of the pin board and the photo glided down on her bed, followed by another and then another.

There were too many photos on her wall, all with hearts and writing around the blonde model. Each one was harder then the next.

Now her heart felt like it was sinking into the pit of her stomach, being felt like it was swolled whole.

Her hand gripped the fabric on her chest, hoping in some way it would stop that feeling from happening, that it would hold her heart into place.

But it still felt like it was dropping.

"Marinette." Tikki squeaked, finally speaking after watching her weilder suffer in pain for the past week. "I can take them down for you if it's too much to bare!"

The red creature was offering to help the girl move on and in the best possible way. If taking down those photos of Adrien was going to save her from being Akumatized then Tikki was going to help anyway that she could.

"No." The girl managed to let out a shaky breath. "I need to do this."

Determine, she continued, knowing it hurt just that little bit more, but if this was going to be her way to cope and move on then it had to be done.

* * *

The last photo of the two of them hung in her hands as she took a seat on her pink chaise. Her thumb brushed over Adrien's face, wiping off that bit of dust it had accumulated over the past few months.

If only she had not accepted his peace offering, had let the fight played out and not forgiven him then maybe her heart wouldn't be fighting her brain as it did now.

Kagami won, she got Adrien's heart, that was just how everything was meant to be, how it worked out. Her friends got the happily ever after while she had to hold it all together.

Then the photo was torn in half.

* * *

Adrien made his way down the steps of the school that afternoon, gripping onto his bag strap and hanging his head low.

The blonde had been on edge for a week now, learning of the idenities of all his friends and classmates being miraculous holders and trying to deal with the fact Chloe; his childhood friend, had almost doomed them all.

Then there was the seat behind him that had felt empty for that whole week. Those blue orbs didn't burn into the back of his head like they normally did.

Although he didn't see Multimouse at the scene of Miracle Queen, he feared that something must of happened to his shy classmate.

She did leave in a hurry, disappearing when they were having such a good time together; all three of them.

Kagami didn't really seem that fazed by her sudden disappearance but it sat in the back of Adrien's mind for quite awhile now.

Maybe he should go and visit her.

He looked over at the bakery that was across the road, seeing people enter and exit as he stared at it for a breif moment.

If he was going to do this it had to be now, he had to know if Marinette was okay. If there was something he could do to help her.

Adrien's driver watched as the blonde started to head towards the bakery, leaving the side of his car so he could follow the boy to where he was going.

But it wasn't his hand that had stopped Adrien from moving any further, it was a smaller, somehow firmer hand.

"Where are you going Agreste?" Alya asked, curious into where her friend was heading, although she had a pretty good idea in where.

"T-To see M-Marinette." He stuttered, pointing towards the bakery in front of him.

Alya shook her head and sighed. "Marinette is fine, she doesn't need you interfering with her life right now, she needs to heal."

That got Adrien confused.

With a tilt in his head, Adrien dared questioned the reporter. "Why? What happened?"

With all Alya's strength she had pulled the blonde's shoulder, turning him around to face her fully.

"Just leave it alone sunshine boy. Marinette needs space and you visiting will not help her." It was a warning that had Alya shooting daggers at him.

He just had to accept defeat and move on.

Hesitating for a moment, Adrien looked between the bakery, the car awaiting him and then back at his angry friend.

Finally giving up he made his way to the black car, sliding into the seat when his driver opened up the door.

If he couldn't talk to Marinette today then maybe he could try another day when Alya wasn't breathing down his neck.

His car drove past that very house on the corner as Adrien's chin rested on his hand comfortably as he watched the bakery go out of view.

* * *

Chat Noir waited at the patrol spot for his partner to arrive, with his head resting in the palm of his hand as he sat cross legged on the rooftop.

It had been at least an hour that had gone by as he waited for Ladybug to arrive, but like every other day he patrolled she had hardly shown up.

Of course he wasn't too worried, she was now the new guardian and had a whole lot of responsibility in looking after the miracle box and the kwami's for that matter then to worry about patrol.

Because Master Fu left without any wisdom, he left without any memory in who or what he was and that clearly had put more stress on Ladybug then what she had lead on.

It had been a week now and even though Chat Noir knew his partner rarely showed up for a patrol he still sat there and waited.

He would still wait an eternity for her.

He waited with an envolpe in his gloved hand, hoping that she would turn up and accept his feelings and maybe open up to him a bit more.

In a way he still had feelings for her, even if he chose to give his heart to someone else and accept the heartbreak time and time again, it didn't mean he stopped caring for her.

Those feelings would never change towards his partner.

He couldn't help but wonder if she was spending her free time with the boy she said she loved.

They were probably together now and already planning their future while he still hung onto that glimmer of hope that she would somehow change her mind.

Cause he would, if he was being totally honest.

Chat Noir read over his letter again, for the umpteen time that day. He knew what he wanted to say to her but could never find the right words to express them.

Or she didn't have time to listen to them.

But she wouldn't have any excuse to leave this on the back burner, she could read it in her free time, instead of being in the middle of battle or a patrol.

* * *

Ladybug landed a few metres behind her partner, surprised he hadn't heard her arrive.

Sure he probably wasn't expecting her but she needed to get out of the house; missing a whole bunch of school didn't allow her that fresh Parisan air.

It was her chance to sneak up on him, finally break the tension between the two of them and making him laugh at least once since the whole mess of Miracle Queen.

But just as her hand was a few inches away from him she paused, hesitating to even touch him or go through with scaring him.

She had caused him pain, rejection so many times that he had stopped laughing and making puns. He even stopped with the nicknames towards her altogether.

Something inside of her screamed not to cause that kind of hurt on him again and to lead him on.

Marinette didn't like it when Adrien made her feel rejected, even if the boy didn't mean anything by it, didn't erase the fact that it stung like hell.

That pain was aim at non other the Luka Couffaine.

The musican now lingered in her mind as her hand slowly drifted away from her partner and towards her chest, holding now closely to her broken heart.

Luka had been there through thick and thin, even saw her cry when very few people did and held her when she needed him most.

She had never given him anything other then a wet shoulder to cry on, when he gave her his all.

Loving her just seem simple to him and even though he knew Marinette was in love with Adrien it never stopped his love for her.

He loved to express that through music.

Ladybug walked to the edge of the roof, yo-yo at the ready. She took one final look back at her partner and smiled.

She just wanted him to be happy and to be with someone to make him happier then she ever could and by doing that she had to leave.

* * *

Once the red and black heroine took off, Chat's ears perked up and swivelled around, his head followed suit.

He saw the glimpse of his partner between buildings as her silhouette faded further into the distance.

She had been here, had obviously left him again and that made his heart hurt at yet another rejection he wasn't anticipating.

Looking back at the letter in his hand, Chat scrunched it up into a ball and left it on the rooftop, not caring where the thing went after he chucked it.

If Ladybug couldn't be near him then he preferred to not fight it and finally set his focus on the girl who was willing to give that to him.

* * *

Ladybug had landed in an alleyway close to the Seine near where Luka's houseboat was docked. Immediently transforming to her cilvian self once her two feet had hit the pavement.

Tikki was confused in why all of a sudden her weilder wanted to go visit the boy that gave her his heart, especially when she was still in the healing process after Adrien broke hers.

But she didn't dare questioned her about it.

Marinette ushered her Kwami into her clutch before checking if the coast was clear. Quietly slipping out of the alleyway when she thought it was safe to exit.

With a skip in her step, the bluenette made her way on the boat, immediently spotting Luka on the top deck with his guitar in his hands.

He was playing the melody of Marinette's heart, fiddling with the strings and playing with the sounds until it had sounded right.

Luka had been so invested in her song that he almost missed the girls arrival. "Oh, hey Marinette." He smiled, kindly towards her as she stood a few feet away from him.

She was surprised he heard her. "Hey Luka."

"I knew you would be coming around." He said as he gestured her to sit beside him.

Marinette complied, taking a seat next to the blue tip boy. "Really? Cause I didn't." She said with all honesty.

"Your song isn't hard to miss, especially when you have so much emotion just waiting to be let out into this world. Good and bad." He added, playing a few more strings on his guitar and closing his eyes so he could focus on what she was feeling.

She followed suit, closing her own eyes and hearing the notes drift through the silent air at a soothing rate.

It match the tune to her heart beat at that moment.

When a glimpse of Chat Noir interrupted her vision, her eyebrows furrowed and straight away the tune had change, making her heart beat picked up in pace.

Until the melody stopped.

Opening one eye first and then the other, Marinette looked at the boy sitting next to her in confusion.

Why would he stop such sweet music when she had finally been so relaxed around his company? Around anyone's company for that matter.

When she had saw the guitar be taken off and placed beside him she realised he wanted to talk.

Talking was bad, talking never did her any good.

One, 'are you okay' would make her crumble again and Hawkmoth was at the ready to sink his akuma within her when she did.

"I've been thinking." He started, unsure in how to approach this kind of conversation to her. "I really want you to be happy Marinette, you know that right?"

Luka grabbed onto both her hand, startling the girl as he rubbed his thumbs against her palms.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, still confused in what was going on.

"Your smile has faded away. That glimmer in your eyes no longer exists." He started, immediently regretting speaking instead of using music to explain. "I know I don't make you happy like he does. I guess I always known that."

"I don't understand?" Marinette finally spoke up, her grip on his hands tighten, fear he was going to leave her as well.

"I want to see your smile again and only he can make that happen." Luka got up from his spot and look down at the petite girl. "Go get him."

Then he grabbed his guitar and walked inside without another word.

* * *

"Again!" Kagami yelled, pulling down her mask and getting ready to fight her opponent.

Adrien let out a sigh and pulled down his own mask, clearly not up to the challenge like his girlfriend was.

He thought getting a one on one lesson would get Ladybug out of his mind, would hopefully distract him for at least a few hours.

But he was dead wrong.

Every move his girlfriend did made him think of how Ladybug moved, in sync with him and in grace.

It had tired the boy out more quicker then he liked and he could tell Kagami was getting agitated the more he didn't try to counter her attacks.

Before she proceeded she pulled her mask back up and looked over his sad posture before fully removing it and placing it on a nearby bench.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you." She straight out said it bluntly, sitting down and taking a swig out of her water bottle.

Adrien removed his own mask and sat beside his girlfriend, his hands covering his face in shame that he got caught out.

"I see." She said, a bit too quiet for Adrien's liking.

"I'm sorry Kagami." He started, sincerity in his words as he continued. "I can't seem to move on, my heart seems to take me right back to her. I'm really sorry I dragged you through this mess."

Kagami let out a deep breath, thinking for a moment.

She knew it would be a matter of time before he crumbled and went back to her, But she just thought she had a bit more on her hands then it ending this as quick as it did.

"Even though I might not like this, I do want you to be happy Adrien."

Getting up from her spot, Kagami grabbed her mask and placed it into her bag, slagging the strap over her shoulder.

Adrien just looked her way, surprised she took it well.

"I always knew you and Marinette have more then just friendship together. I guess I always knew that." She chuckled, showing a bit of happiness toward the blonde at this sad time.

"What? I don't... she's just a..." Adrien tried to explain his and Marinette's relationship, but even that was sitting uneasy with him.

"You don't need to explain. She is one lucky girl to win your heart. Just don't crush it or I will crush you." Kagami warned with all seriousness before shooting him a quick smile.

With that she walked out the big wooden doors and down the set of stairs.

* * *

Marinette was shocked when Luka had left her alone on the top deck of the houseboat.

He knew that Adrien had been dating Kagami so why would he be giving her advice to go after someone that was already in a happy relationship?

_But then again he never said Adrien's name._ She thought.

She replayed the words through her head, all the way up to when he had played her the tune to her heart.

And that when it hit her.

He was talking about Chat Noir.

Sure she found it strange that she had pictured him and that her heart somehow just beated a little bit faster when doing so.

But how did Luka even know that?

He didn't have the sneaky suspicion that she was Ladybug?

Right?

That would make it a whole lot harder for her to keep that secret from everyone if Luka had seem to have clued on by just a sweet tune.

She stared at the doorway, hoping in someway that Luka would come back, that he was only messing with her to actually make her smile.

But when he didn't show for the next few minutes, she knew then she should leave.

Maybe her partner was still out waiting for her arrival?

* * *

Adrien stared at big wooden doors for longer then he should of, clearly lost in thought.

That didn't faze Plagg as he made himself comfy with his block of cheese in the blonde's fencing bag.

"Marinette?" The boy spoke, still trying to process the name as if he was waking up from a dream.

_This was all just a dream right? _He thought. Kagami didn't meantion her name, she couldn't of said it.

Maybe he was just hearing things or he was too tired from the lousy sleep he's been having the past week.

Because Marinette was his friend, she was friends with him, nothing more. Clearly telling him in the car that she wanted nothing more then his friendship.

Then why did it make him sad to think she could be nothing more?

Maybe he was looking in the wrong places for someone to love him. Easily picking Kagami as his target instead of looking at the one person that had been right in front of him this whole time.

Ladybug wasn't going to share those feelings with him, who was he kidding trying to reach out to her when she clearly drew the line in front of him.

Kagami wasn't coming back and Adrien knew that but it still didn't go without saying that he had stuffed up and wanted to tell her that.

Grabbing his fencing bag, Adrien made his way out the door of the school and sat on the steps waiting for his driver to come and pick him up.

It was going to take awhile so he had all the time in the world to think about what his fencing partner had said to him.

_You and Marinette have more then just friendship together._ That sentence rang through the blonde's mind. Immediently snapping his attention at the place where he knew Marinette would most probably be.

But he couldn't.

Figiting on the spot, Adrien watched as the time ticked by slowly on his phone, clearly feeling a heavy feeling laying on his shoulders whenever he would catch a glimpse at the bakery.

If he just spoke to Marinette or just see how she was then maybe that would ease his mind a bit. Maybe it would tell him how he really felt towards her.

He had to find out and see, getting up from his spot and going over to the one place that always had that tendency to make his mouth water.

* * *

Ladybug landed on the rooftop of their patrol spot with a loud thud this time, hoping if her partner was still around that he would clearly hear her arrival.

When she didn't see him in sight though, Ladybug knew she had been too late.

It was a lost cause, maybe she would have to see if those feelings Luka explained earlier were actually there another time when her partner was out and about.

Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo, ready to head straight for home; that was just a street away before something had caught her eye.

The wind wasn't blowing that strong but it did move the piece of paper that was scrunched up where Chat was last sitting.

Something about it really pulled her in, like a magnet.

She didn't pry into people's business and if it was Chat's then it would most likey be something to do with his cilvian life and she couldn't know that.

But it didn't stop her.

Grabbing the paper before it fully flew away, Ladybug began to open it with shakey hands, nervous to see what was inside.

Once her alter-ego name came into veiw she let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding onto and pulled the rest of the paper out.

_Ladybug_

_To express the love I feel for you is quite difficult, for words are not enough to describe what can only be felt. Loving you has been a journey of transformation for me, for you changed me, molded me, into the strong and Confident person I am today. You are the reason why I wake up every morning with a smile on my face. You bring the joy from within into my life and the fact that I have you makes life worth living.__I love you and always will._

_Chat Noir._

She knew right then and there her partner was upset. Tossing the paper after she had took off from him.

But she was determine to change all of that.

* * *

The jingle of the bell alerted the two bakers of the blonde's arrival, immediently beaming to see him inside their bakery.

"Adrien my boy." Tom came from behind the counter and crushed Adrien into a big hug. "We haven't seen you in ages, how are you? Do you want any pasteries? It's on the house."

Sabine came behind her husband, scolding him before hugging the blonde boy herself. "Don't mind him dear, he just loves when Marinette's friends come to visit."

Adrien whimpered when that warm feeling left his comfort zone. Just wishing he had parents like Tom and Sabine showing him that love and affection everyday.

"You hungry? We have croissants just made fresh from the oven." She offered.

Adrien smiled, a genuine one that only a few rare people got to see. "Thanks but I actually came to visit Marinette, is she here?"

The couple cuddled in awe when he had mention their daughters name.

"She's in her room." Sabine answered. "Just go right upstairs dear."

With a wave to the happy couple he had done as Marinette's mother asked and made his way up the set of stairs and all the way to the trap door leading to the said girls room.

Upon entering he knew he would get a whole lot of pink thrown at him at once and maybe a few photos of his face on her walls but when he had closed the trap door behind him he wasn't expecting anything like this.

Marinette hadn't been in her room like her parents said she would, she was no where in sight.

Adrien walked towards her computer desk, looking over her pink blank wall where all his photos used to be

They weren't any pictures in her room anymore, it was even bare of photos of their friends and that got him a little bit worried.

He glanced around, looking at the light dust covering her desk and her keyboard, noticing also her art book hadn't even been touched as well.

She must of really been sick to not touch anything in her room for this long.

Adrien took a shaky step back, worried he shouldn't of been here to begin with. But then why would Marinette's parents send him up here in the first place?

All his thoughts stopped when he stepped back too far and tripped on her trash can, making the contents fall out all over her floor.

He quickly started cleaning it up, picking up the scrunched up papers and photos?

At least he found where they went to.

Adrien looked over each one that had been chucked out, his heart feeling heavy and torn for some unknown reason.

This shouldn't affect him the way it did but now knowing why Marinette hadn't been present at school the last week finally clicked in his mind.

She was hurting.

Adrien finally cleaned up the mess and sat on her chaise, hanging his head low.

It didn't miss his line of sight when he locked onto another photo that was laying on the ground just below him.

It was a photo of him and Marinette, happily smile at the camera after he found her at the park.

Only problem was this photo was torn in two.

It had finally register thought his mind what Kagami had said to him earlier. _You and Marinette have more then just friendship._

It all made sense now.

Marinette was in love with him, that's why she had left that day; seeing him with Kagami had broken her heart.

He was a fool, an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

He knew that feeling Kagami explained was now more the friendship, he was determine to make this right, to make her smile again, to see if they could be anything more.

He just have to try.

* * *

"_I want you to be happier._" They both said in sync.

* * *

**(A/N) With High demands I give you another Chapter to Happier. This was meant to be a One Shot but once I found another song that fitted so well in my story I just had to write another one. Funny thing is the next song I did it to was Happier by Ed Sheeran lol.**

**Enjoy...**


	2. Happier Part 2

_~ Happier by Ed Sheeran ~_

* * *

_'I know I was happier with you.'_

* * *

Adrien paced his way down the street, hands inside his pockets as he studied the pavement each step he made.

The thoughts inside his head kept nagging him, telling him he needed the fresh air to think about his next move towards the bluenette that sat behind him in class.

These feelings he had bottled up lingered for a whole month and he had done nothing about it. Didn't even approach the girl, even when she finally made her appearance at school.

He was afraid of rejection again, even if he did want to make her happier he knew she had some resentment towards him.

Hence why all the photos of himself were torn up and in her trash can.

Those thoughts didn't last long as the blonde looked up to cross the road.

The first thing he saw was that said girl, standing on the balls of her feet while she hugged into another. Her face was snuggling in the boys chest while her arms wrapped around his waist tight.

The hug didn't last long, pulling away with what looked to be a smile on her face and her eyes looking at this boy in awe.

That boy had to be none other then Luka Couffaine.

Adrien felt a pang of what he thought was sadness but maybe a little jealously; as Plagg liked to tease him about that sort of emotion quite often.

He was too late and he knew it.

The happiness in the bluenette's eyes were now being shared with another. Adrien should of seen this coming from a mile away. They had been close for a long time, there was no way he was going to win her affection now.

Adrien watched as they walked across the road, inside a nearby cafe. Smiling and laughing as they did so.

He watched them take a seat while Luka went off somewhere to order as Marinette sat by the window, facing out towards him.

The blonde felt stuck, rooted to the ground as she peered up over the menu she had picked up, looking at the boy that stood across the road from her.

At first Marinette's eyes widen with shock but soon replaced that with a loving smile. She waved slowly to him, waiting patiently for him to return the gesture.

Adrien didn't know how long he'd been standing there before he clicked back into reality. He quickly waved back, a little too fast for his liking but the way she looked at him, he could tell she didn't mind at all.

His smiled dropped though when she looked away and back at the boy that took a seat next to her.

He shakily held two cups in his hands before one of the cups that was place down spilt over the table, making at least half the contents spill out in front of the bluenette.

Her smile widen, her laughter rumbled. Even Adrien could of sworn he heard the sweet chuckling of her voice behind the thick bit of glass that separated them.

She had never laughed like that around him before. Maybe because he had hurt her, made her feel like she was nothing.

He hung his head, now staring down at the pavement yet again.

She seemed happier without him, Luka made her happier then he ever could. He had to let her go, let her be happy. Just like he did with Ladybug.

It was his fault anyways, only he was to blame.

* * *

Marinette pushed her chair out, laughing and giggling about the spilt coffee that had now made a mess of her pink jeans.

She didn't think there would be someone clumsier then her, but right now Luka had taken the cake over her.

"I'm so sorry Marinette." Luka apologized, giving her napkins so she could clean herself up.

"No, no. Your fine." She cried, a little laughter still in her tone. "Here I was thinking I was the clumsy one."

She looked up at the boy under her bangs and smirked. That cheeky smile soon turned into full blown giggles once he looked up at her.

"I'll get you another one. I'm so sorry Marinette." He had said yet again but the girl just kept laughing.

"Luka!" She tried to sound stern but her laughter kept betraying her tone. "There is still some left, it's fine, seriously."

Of course the boy didn't listen to her pleads and walked away from their table to get another drink for her.

Marinette just let it go with an eye roll and sat down back in her chair, cleaning herself up as much as she could.

"Stupid coffee stains." She huffed softly to herself.

The bluenette went to grab another napkin to help stop the coffee from seeping through but her eye caught sight of the boy that had been standing across the road just moments ago.

He was leaving.

Hands inside his jean pockets and head down looking at the pavement in front of him. He looked sad almost but it was hard to tell from the angle she was in.

Her face dropped, a pained feeling accompanying her as he disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

She felt torn, heartbroken even. It had been a month since she had let herself feel that way again and now seeing his face it just brought back the pain she was once had.

"Here's your fresh coffee and here is a slice of carrot cake to make up for the mess I made." Luka interrupted her thoughts, placing down the items in front of her. "Is everything okay?" He questioned when she didnt reply, noticing the sad look on her face.

Marinette looked back at him and smiled.

It was a weak smile but a smile none the less. "Yeah I..." Biting her lip she thought. "I don't feel so good right now. You dont mind if I take this to go?"

The boy was confused but didn't questioned her. "Yeah, thats fine."

Marinette got up out of her seat and kissed Luka on the cheek, grabbing her coffee and wrapping up her slice of carrot cake before she left.

"Thanks." She said with a half smile. "I will text you later okay?"

Her voice faded as she walked away and out of the cafe. He watched her until he couldn't see her no more.

He didn't understand what had caused her happiness to fade, especially after trying so hard to mend her broken heart.

He just thought he finally was able to make her smile again, to see her laugh and now she looked like she was back to square one.

He could never make her happier, he just have to accept that.

* * *

Marinette sat on her bed in the corner of her room, hugging her Chat Noir doll tight in her arms.

The only time she would losen her grip on it was when she was sipping her cold coffee from earlier, but even that was making her heart break just that bit more.

She had thought ripping the photos of Adrien off her walls and replacing them with her friends would help ease the pain of heartbreak.

But it didn't.

She was now left with memories of her superhero partner. Every place, every photo was taken reminded her of a battle or a time when her and Chat Noir would hang out after dark.

Even the ladyblog was notifying her of the black cladded superhero that was parading himself through Paris. Maybe for a run or to meet his fans, she didn't know anymore.

Chat had seemed happier, his smile had widen.

Even after finding him all sad and heartbroken like she had been after everything that happened.

He was now wearing a smile on his face and making his stupid puns again. Although the nicknames still weren't present she could tell by his demeanour now that nothing could ruin his mood.

All the possible things ran through Marinette's head as to why and how Chat had gotten this happy. He wasn't dating her, but maybe he was seeing someone else? Maybe that girl gave him what she didn't?

She didn't know anymore, her heart just felt empty without him, had felt empty for a whole month now.

She hurt him, really hurt him.

Marinette wasn't expecting him to turn around and choose her. Not if it hurt someone else in return.

Her chance with him was long gone, he had given up when he had chucked that letter away. There was no possible way she could mend things with him now.

Not ever.

* * *

Another akuma alerted on her phone, making Marinette groan.

Herself physically could take the beating but mentally she couldn't handle it and she was quite tempted to call in a replacement.

But Paris needed Ladybug, without her the city would be destroyed and ruined, without her nothing would ever look the same again.

Finally letting go of the Chat Noir doll she sat it perfectly up right next to her cat pillow and smiled, happy that it was safe and ready for her when she had gotten back.

Marinette just hoped this would be a quick battle so she could get back home and be content in the little bubble she had made for herself.

* * *

"Pound it." The heroes said in sync to each other, fist bumping their gloved hands together as they celebrated another victory.

You would think failing to over a hundred akuma's, Hawkmoth would accept defeat and throw in the towel but nope the man was down right stubborn.

Just like her partner used to be.

Ladybug's hand filtered away from Chat's, holding it close to her chest as her heart sank just that little bit.

She missed his stubbornness, his nicknames, the whole works that made him Chat Noir. Heck even the puns were missed at times.

But Ladybug would never admit that out loud to him.

Chat looked at her with worry, afraid to ask her if she was okay. Ladybug had noticed his concern and gave him a weak smile in return, trying to act like she was fine.

But she was still dying inside.

"I'll see you later Chat, I have... things to do." The end of her sentence faded into a whisper as she knew those words weren't true.

She needed to get away from her partner before she blank out cried in front of him.

"I'll see you later for patrol?" He asked but Ladybug sighed and took off without an answer.

From that he knew she wasn't going to turn up tonight.

* * *

Chat didn't bother to wait for his partner to start patrol, instead he took off around the city, running as fast as he could to get all the thoughts out that lingered in his head.

Marinette happiness was clouding up his mind, seeing her smile widen by just looking at another made his heart hurt just a little bit.

He was the one to make her smile, to make her laugh. If he had not been a coward and done so when she had turned up to school.

Those regrets soon disappeared out of his head as he heard a distant crying. That voice, that direction, it all lead to that one place.

Chat's heart raced, his ears swivelled around in that direction. A bit of a smile played on his lips but not for the crying, only because he could finally comfort her and be the person she needed.

He turned up just across the road, glancing over from a rooftop at the sobbing girl before him.

A low growl set in as he had realised Marinette was not her happy self anymore, her heart was broken, torn into two.

The only person who would do such a thing to her would of been Luka. But her heart was so full and happy just a day ago, he didn't understand how that could be so.

She whimpered into her arms on the railing, curling into her body as it shook.

Chat silently jumped over and hid behind her chimney, peering over in the shadows so he wouldn't get spotted.

The bluenette had her back towards him but he wasn't taking any chances, afraid he would startle the poor girl out of her skin if he disturbed her.

She was sobbing words into her arms but even with his amazing hearing he could not get a word out of her sentence.

It was too muffled.

Chat slipped over the brick wall and carefully towards the crying girl, trying to see if he could make out a word by getting closer.

But his bad luck betrayed him as he tripped over one of her pot plants that was on the ground and landed face first on the hard pavement.

_When did she get a new pot plant?_ He thought. _It was never there before!_

Marinette jumped and turned towards the sound, wiping her teary eyes with the back of her hand as quick as she could.

Her eyes met with green glowing ones and Cheshire grin, showing all his pearly whites even in the dark shadow of her balcony.

Chat had a sheepish look on his face when he had fell, counting his lucky stars that it was too dark for Marinette to see his red embarrassed cheeks.

He wasn't that unlucky... or was he?

"Nice to see you _dropped by._" Marinette laughed but with her crying from earlier it didn't sound as nice and sweet as it normally did.

Chat sarcastically laughed along, getting up off the ground and dusting his suit off. He quickly grabbed her hand and gently placed a kiss on the back of her palm, watching the way her cheeks dusted pink from his touch.

"I'm always happy to _drop in_ to see you princess." Chat purred, his lips lingering near her skin.

Marinette pulled her hand away from his touch, regretting it instantly as she missed the warmth of his breath tickling her skin.

She audibly swolled and smiled, looking away from his piercing green eyes that studied her every movement carefully.

"Aren't you meant to be out doing patrol?" Marinette questioned.

Chat leant on her railing, still facing towards her as he replied. "Ladybug bailed." He said with all honesty and Marinette cringed at the obvious no show. "But I am doing my duty, I assure you that princess."

Marinette laughed. That laugh Chat always loved to hear. That laugh that only Luka had seem to only get out of her.

"I didn't know your duty was to flirt with innocent cilvian's."

Chat smiled at the bluenette, his eyes softening at his next words. "Only with the lucky ones." He gave her a wink, making Marinette gape in responds. He didn't wait for her to say anything back as he asked the question that had been lingering in his mind since he had found her. "Why was an innocent girl like you crying anyways? I hope no one has gone and broken that sweet heart of yours."

Marinette joined him at the railing and looked out towards Paris. "No." She replied softly. "It was... stupid." She gave him a side look and a weak smile.

She couldn't well tell him she was the person who had broken his heart countless times without revealing she was Ladybug.

That would be a Cat-astrophic.

Chat moved that little bit closer to her, feeling her warmth radiate from her body. "It wasn't because of Luka was it?" He questioned, getting a confused look in return. "Because if he hurt you I'll..."

Marinette grabbed his arm when he realised he had hissed the boys name in anger. He could feel her lean into his shoulder and grip just that little bit tighter around his bicep.

It was a nice feeling being this close to her, feeling her warmth hugging into his arm and being able to smell her scent at a close distance.

"Luka is just a friend." She said softly and Chat was lucky for his super hearing he had heard her clearly. "We aren't together."

Chat turned her way in shock, feeling her snuggle into his arm just a bit tighter. It was like she was afraid he would run away from just saying those words.

"But I thought? You two were..."

"Close?" She finished his sentence, looking up at him with her glassy blue orbs. "We were never that close." She bit her lip, letting go of his arm as she looked down at the pavement. "He just helped my heart mend, helped me move on but it didn't help the way I expected it to."

Chat felt like a knife had stabbed in his gut, he was meant to help her move on, meant to take the pain away from her obvious heartbreak.

But he was an idiot and ran away when he had gotten the chance.

He hooked a finger under her chin, bringing her head up so her blue orbs looked into his green again.

"Maybe..." He bit his bottom lip as he thought of his next words. "Maybe, I could... help."

Chat's head move down, closer towards the bluenette. He studied her reaction, watching if she would pull away from him, but she didn't.

He was a breath away from her lips, her head tilted up towards him, waiting for the other to make the first connection.

The bluenette couldn't wait any longer when she had been the first one to move, connecting their lips together in a tender kiss.

She needed this, they both needed this.

Her heart felt whole again being in his arms, holding her tight against him by the small of her back. She felt like she was dancing on the clouds.

Even though they were superhero and cilvian tonight, they didn't care as long as they were just one.

* * *

_'I knew I was Happier with you.'_Their minds sung in sync.

* * *

**(A/N) Let me know if I should continue and write another chapter or if i should just leave it here... I know its not the reveal you were all hoping and demanding for but its something to where these two love birds ended up lol**

**If you want more I would like to continue the Happier trend and find another song with Happier or Happy in the title. so if you got any suggestions throw them my way.**

**Shaz Out...**


End file.
